The Agent: Ibis Island Mission
by BisKath
Summary: Chrystal Smith é uma agente especial de uma organização secreta do governo dos Estados Unidos. Suas missões sempre acabavam sendo de risco a vida, mas durante uma missão de resgate ela não esperava se ver obrigada a enfrentar algo perigoso e não humano. Será que ela e seus companheiros de equipe sairão vivos? Reboot da história de Dino Crisis 1.


Bom, por onde começar? Acho que seria bom me apresentar. Meu nome é Chrystal Smith, tenho 22 anos e moro em um apartamento na cidade de Nova Iorque com minha melhor amiga, Mai Tashibana. Não se enganem pelos nossos nomes, minha amiga não tem nenhum traço japonês no rosto e eu não sou filha dos personagens do filme Sr. E Sra. Smith mas tenho algo em comum com eles, minha vida é repleta de ação. Eu e Mai trabalhamos como agentes para uma organização denominada S.A.O.T. e de vez em quando temos que agir como a Sra. Smith.

Apesar da minha vida repleta de ação, também possuo meus momentos relaxantes e calmos como nesse exato momento onde eu estou comendo um pote de salgadinhos largada em cima da minha cama enquanto assisto TV. Meu quarto é razoavelmente grande, as paredes possuem um belo tom de bege e são enfeitadas com posters e por um mural com fotos minhas. Estou ouvindo passos no corredor, provavelmente vocês vão conhecer a Mai agora.

\- Chryyyystal! - ouvi o grito da garota pouco antes que ela aparecesse na porta do meu quarto.

Ela é um ano mais velha que eu, possui cabelos castanhos e longos que batem um palmo acima de sua cintura. Seus olhos são verdes e sua pele é clara, realmente era muito bonita. Admito as vezes sentir inveja do corpo incrivelmente delineado que ela possui, curvas perfeitas. Para completar os seios dela são enormes, difícil crer que são naturais. Sabe a amiga feia da menina bonita? Essa sou eu. Cabelos ruivos e longos. Em questão de seios eu sou uma tábua, mas ao menos tenho um pouco de bunda e coxa. Meu corpo é normal, nada comparado a Mai.

Não quero parecer alguém muito preocupada com a estética, não sou assim, deixo esse papel para a Mai. Eu gosto de ser eu mesma, a Largadona Mello. Por isso a vida de agente é perfeita para mim, não preciso ser muito bonita e me procurar em me manter magra, por exemplo. Não sei nem como a Mai decidiu trabalhar com isso. Ai galera que lerem, também não to dizendo para não se cuidarem... Apenas se sintam bem consigo mesmos, okay? Voltando ao foco da história agora!

\- Diga Mai. - respondi revirando os olhos e sorrindo pra ela.

\- Vai mesmo ficar em casa hoje? É sexta a noite... - ela murmurou para mim e eu apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente.

\- Hoje eu realmente não estou no clima Mai. - coloquei alguns salgadinhos na boca e ela suspirou.

\- Chata. - ela me mostrou a língua, rindo em seguida e saindo da porta do quarto.

Bom, não demorou para ela sair e, conhecendo ela como só eu conheço, posso afirmar que ela não volta antes do amanhecer. Decidi ir na cozinha pegar um pouco mais de refrigerante, estou descalça e de pijama xadrez cor de rosa. Eu gosto de rosa, me julguem. Quando cheguei novamente ao quarto, vi meu notebook apitando e uma voz feminina dizer: " _Você recebeu um e-mail_ ". Isso significa que era um e-mail especial da S.A.O.T. o que significa que uma missão me foi enviada. Bom, vejamos do que se trata o e-mail… O título é " _O segundo relatório da instalação de experiência militar, nome do agente infiltrado: Clark_ ". Esse título já explica muita coisa. Assim que eu abri a mensagem, surgiu um vídeo na tela do notebook. Essa é uma gravação explicativa do Clark sobre a missão e informação coletada.

" _Eu me infiltrei com sucesso sob o disfarce de um pesquisador, como planejado…_ " - O lugar onde a instalação está localizada é chamado de Ilha Ibis, tem um mapinha na lateral do video mostrando a ilha pra mim. - " _... e não encontrei nenhuma informação sobre o desenvolvimento secreto de novos tipos de armas, mas acabei tendo um encontro com um indivíduo inesperado._ " - Surgiu a foto de um homem na tela. Jaleco branco, cabelos negros até os ombros, não era possível ver seu rosto. - " _O homem é o Dr. Summers; A principal autoridade da pesquisa de energia da nação. Dr. Summers havia sido considerado morto durante um acidente em um experimento três anos atrás._ " - surgiu a imagem de um tipo de desabamento em um túnel. Olha, ele parece muito bem na foto para alguém que supostamente teria sido esmagado ali. - " _Os relatórios foram prematuros e parece que ele está atualmente trabalhando como chefe de um projeto nesta instalação e esse experimento está nos estágios tardios do desenvolvimento._ "

Gente, me permitam recapitular tudo que ele disse até agora para não perdermos nada. Ele foi enviado a ilha, encontrou um cientista supostamente morto que esta desenvolvendo um projeto que está nos estágios finais. As informações ainda não param por aqui, antes de continuar vendo, bebi alguns goles do refrigerante e me ajeitei na cama para terminar de receber as informações.

" _Em relação à morte acidental, parece que o governo está de alguma forma envolvido... Recomendo que as medidas necessárias sejam tomadas imediatamente._ " - surgiu então um ícone me possibilitando acesso a informações sobre o Dr. Summers.

Assim que abri as informações dele, surgiu uma foto com uma faixa em cima, a qual estava escrito "morto". Em seguida algumas manchetes que saíram em jornais a respeito desse homem. A primeira dizia " _Dr. Summers propõe uma fonte de energia pura e sem fim_ ", a segunda vinha com a manchete " _O governo rejeita o apoio financeiro. O laboratório fecha._ " e por último vinha " _Desastre trágico: Dr. Summers morto após um acidente durante uma experiência_ ". Bom, definitivamente ele não está morto e existem coisas a serem respondidas.

Essa missão será uma experiência interessante. A organização enviará a mim, Mai e mais três rapazes amanhã a noite. Vou mentir se disser que não estou levemente ansiosa. Bom, espero que vocês acompanhem minha história para nos conhecermos melhor, esse é meu convite, amores, vejo vocês no inicio da minha missão.


End file.
